This invention relates to a device attached to a steering wheel for supporting objects thereon, and more particularly, to a clipboard attachment for a steering wheel that can be used when the vehicle is in motion and the steering wheel is being manipulated.
Clipboard attachments for steering wheels are useful as they provide motorists a place to write and a place to clip maps or other papers.
Prior art of clipboard attachments for steering wheels provides motorists with a place to write and a place to clip maps or other papers, but, because of their design, they may only be used when the vehicle is not in motion since they do not maintain attachment to the steering wheel when the vehicle is being driven. There also are prior art clipboard attachments to steering columns and the like which can be used when the vehicle is in motion and the steering wheel is manipulated, since these clipboards are not attached to the steering wheel. However, because these clipboards and the like are not attached to the steering wheel, they are awkwardly located for reading or writing, being away from the immediate vicinity in front of the motorist with the steering wheel interposed between the motorist and the clipboard.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a clipboard attachment that can be used for both writing and reading and that can be used while the vehicle is in motion and the steering wheel is being manipulated.